Public Prosecutor v Kurogane
by antonia.c
Summary: See what happens when Kurogane is arrested and charged in court! How did it happen? Comes with crossovers and cameos from xxxHolic and maybe other CLAMP characters...Read and enjoy! DISCONTINUED UNTIL MY MUSE RETURNS!
1. Chapter 1

The courtroom was hushed, and the spectators in the public gallery stared at the man in the dock, the tall man who was dressed in black from head to toe. He glared at them, and was about to yell and scream some choice obscenities when the judge swept in.

"All rise!" Watanuki, the registrar, called out.

Everyone in the court room stood up to stare at the judge, none other than Yuuko. She was indeed garbed in the solemn and serious black robes of the judge but under the robes, she was wearing a tight and ultra-sexy lace top which revealed her ample cleavage. And she twirled the gavel lazily and suggestively.

Beside her, on the right, the black Mokona was holding a pen and had a large pile of paper in front of it in its position as court stenographer. It capered about excitedly, wearing a large grin.

Watanuki glanced over at Yuuko, cleared his throat briefly and read out the charge:

"This court hears the case of Public Prosecutor v Kurogane. Kurogane is accused of assaulting and battering one Fay D. Flowright on …. (at this point, Watanuki began reciting a long list of dates which the Mokona scribbled down furiously, all the while making faces at Watanuki). Kurogane is further accused of the crime of gross disregard of the right of life of one Fay D. Flowright."

Watanuki sat down and promptly the black Mokona hopped over and whispered to it:

"How come there are so many dates?" and took the opportunity to hop on his head and twirl about, making Watanuki get heated up and try to swat it.

"We're in court, you! Behave yourself!" he yelled.

"Then why are you fidgeting about so much!" the black Mokona cheekily replied as it hopped back to its original place, safe from Watanuki's wildly waving hands.

"Prisoner in the dock, how do you plead?" Yuuko drawled as she took a sip from what looked like a cup of iced water but smelled suspiciously like vodka.

"Of course, I'm not guilty! Where the hell is that damned magician! You wait!..."Kurogane was about to launch into another round of yells and shouts but he was interrupted by Yuuko's firm reply.

"If you can't conduct yourself properly in court, I will be forced to cast a silencing spell on you. Or turn you into a frog. Which would you like better?" and Yuuko smiled at him sweetly with an undertone of malice.

Kurogane gulped and said nothing. He knew when he was beaten.

There was a stage whisper from Yuuko "Now the fun is about to begin…"


	2. Fay gives his testimony

As the courtroom quietened down, the clamour rose again when none other than Fay walked in, wearing a cashmere trench coat and a blue shirt which matched the brilliant shade of his eyes. Naturally the fashion reporters took a good many photos and began composing descriptions of Fay for their respective magazines. No doubt about it – Fay had already begun an amazingly successful career as a model and part-time artist and there were photo spreads of him in the latest fashions everyday in the papers.

From the dock, Kurogane stared at him, anger blazing in his red eyes. And if one looked more closely, something close to sorrow and bewilderment in those same eyes. But that was if you actually dared to come close enough to look - which no sane person would do, given Kurogane's death glare and penchant for obscenities.

The Public Prosecutor, none other than the imposing looking Fei Wong Reed, began a long and impassioned speech complete with dramatic gestures, "Your Honour, today the court sits in order to dispense justice and ensure that the rights and liberties of humankind are protected. It is my deepest honour and pleasure to stand here today to prosecute this singularly…"

Yuuko waved a bored hand. "Cut the crap, will you? I know. You bore me. Call your first witness. We haven't all day."

Fei Wong Reed looked put out, but he responded quickly, "The prosecution calls upon its first witness, the complainant, Mr Fay D. Flowright."

Fay glided over to the witness box from the public gallery. The fangirls in the public gallery swooned, some fainted, and one of them threw a single rose stalk in Fay's direction which he caught effortlessly and gracefully.

Watanuki guided Fay in reciting the oath, and Kurogane stared at Fay from the moment he opened his mouth to swear solemnly that he would tell the truth and nothing but the truth. Before that he treated the fangirls to one of his famous death glares, which was lost of them since they all had their eyes on the absolutely handsome and drop-dead gorgeous Fay.

"Mr Fay, can you identify your assailant?" asked Fei Wong Reed pompously.

Fay looked around and his eye met Kurogane's crimson eyes. He spoke softly in reply to Fei Wong Reed's question, "Yes, he is standing in the accused person's dock." Then Fay dropped his gaze and began plucking at the petals of the flower, sighing to himself.

At this juncture, Yuuko cut in. "If I let you continue in your slow and pointless asking, we'll take forever. Hasn't anyone ever told you that you are such a dull guy?!" she pointed at Fei Wong Reed in mock disgust. Then she turned to Fay and smiled at him. "Just tell us, and me, what happened. What he did to you," she said as she pointed at Kurogane who was torn between wanting to shout at Fay or Yuuko.

"Alright." Fay composed himself as Fei Wong Reed sat down in a huff. First he hadn't a chance to show off his beautifully and poetically composed opening speech and now the judge calls him boring! Really, things were too much. But well, he was sure he would win the case and that put cheer back into his somewhat grim and worn face.

"I suppose it all started because I called this man names. Nicknames." Fay's voice was soft and slow, and a little resigned. He punctuated the sentence with a small sigh.

You could see Fei Wong Reed's face redden and his hand slap his forehead. That was a damaging admission, how could that fool magician say that?! And he couldn't very well tell Fay to shut up from where he was, now could he. This was definitely NOT his day. He only wished Xing Huo would be prepared with a large glass of strong sake and some delicious food when he got back. He could also put on his Evil Overlord robes and laugh malevolently as he imagined stewing Justice Yuuko in some hot chicken soup when he got back. The prospect brightened him up slightly.

"At first he was just angry with me, and he growled at me. Then he started swinging his sword at me. Usually he managed to miss me. But someday I was not so lucky and (at this point, there was a gasp from the fangirls. The reporters were taking down every word, this trial was a huge sensation in the country) his sword hit me. It's not so much the sword-swinging and the yelling that means so much. It's the fact that this man, this man here made me continue to live even when I wanted to die."

This dramatic proclamation did not go unnoticed. Yuuko cocked an eye at Kurogane. "He did, didn't he? Hmmm…and you're now a one-eyed pirate lookalike vampire. Ah! But carry on, Kuro-woofy's been a bad dog, no?" and Yuuko winked at Kurogane in a droll manner which made him want to use his sword to lop her head off at that very moment.

"Yes, I only have one eye now, and I have had to rely on this man to live, drinking his blood when I wanted to have nothing more to do with him. He did not respect my right to live. I want to die…"

The fangirls were screaming. "Why? Why do you want to die?!! We love you Fay!!!" And in the dock, Kurogane's eyes flashed wide open and he looked at Fay in shock. Too many thoughts were running through his head for his somewhat simplistic and one-track mind to process but at the top was a 'how could he-the he being Fay'.

"I think I've heard enough for today. Naughty dog. Trial is adjourned to tomorrow" Yuuko tapped the gavel hard, turned around to Watanuki and demanded cheerily and brightly "Time for some red wine! And poached fish and chocolate custard!"

Watanuki glared at her as the black Mokona chorused a desire for red wine and fish too. But well he could get out of his suit and put on his apron, and if there was time, get some dessert done up for Hiwamari.

The baillifs, Doumeki and Kusanagi, led Kurogane away. He judged that it was safe to speak again, but somehow he had nothing to say. Not after what he had heard from Fay who was now walking away from the witness box. If Fay had turned back to look, he would have seen the sorrow on Kurogane's face. But he didn't.


End file.
